To Live a Forgotten Dream
by BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath
Summary: Harry's abused. Snape finds out. Slash later HPSSDM Dark not evil Harry! AU
1. Harry's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the rest of the group; I just like to toy with their lives. I am not the original owner of this story. I took over for Black Phoenix of the Shadows. She wrote the first 3 chappies, & from chappie 4 & up will be mine!

"Blah" speech

/blah/ Parseltongue

IXIXIXIXIX

**Discovery: _Answers and Questions…_**

"Potter," Harry jumped as he was startled out of his thoughts. Professor Snape was looming over him with a sneer on his face. Harry gulped, "Yes, Professor?" he asked, bravely, it was a well known fact that this particular professor loved to torment The-Boy-Who-Lived and his two closest friends.

"What are the risks of taking the Dreamless Sleep potion?" Harry smirked, he knew everything about the Dreamless Sleep potion, as he had been making (when he was able to) all summer long and all previous summers since Fourth year. He was now in Seventh and was a master at this potion.

"If taken too often addiction forms, if addiction remains untreated, loss of dreaming capability ensues. Unfortunately, we need to dream to stay sane, so basically the long term effect is insanity." Snape's face was one of pure shock, quickly his mask of hate slid back into place. It was indeed a mask, as Harry well knew. He had caught Snape staring at him more and more often since Fifth year with a different look in his eyes; one he either couldn't identify, or just could not comprehend.

Snape was determined to trip him up, "What is the main ingredient in the same potion?" Harry snorted, "Dragon's Blood, of course, but if that is un-available or the drinker is allergic, Pixie Wings may be substituted." he bit out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The man sneered, "How long does the potion take to brew?" Harry's full lips twisted into a wry smile, "That's a bit of a trick question, sir." "So you don't know. Not that I'd expect anything less from the 'Golden Boy', since he can't even do the most simple of potions."

Harry inwardly sighed; he hated the masks he had to wear. He was actually brilliant at Potions, but he had to keep up a façade. Yes, just like he had to conceal the fact that he was dead inside. Outwardly, he smirked and locked eyes with his professor, "May I remind you, _sir_, that in order to be in N.E.W.T. Potions, you had to receive an "O" on the O.W.L.s, and that I did meet the requirements? As a matter of fact, I _do_ know the answer. I was just wondering if you wanted me to list all of the possibilities or just the condensed version."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for you cheek, Mr. Potter. As for the question, the condensed version would probably be the best option for your tiny brain." Snape was in wonderful form today, in his best acting mode. Harry's dead eyes just stared at the man, while, his mask firmly in place, he began to answer the question he was asked, not condensing the answer one bit.

"The amount the potion simmers, determines the strength. The longest amount of time, a month, will produce a potion strong enough to knock you out for several weeks. Eight weeks and three days to be exact. The shortest amount of time will create the most diluted form which will allow you to sleep peacefully for nine hours. The other doses must be measured precisely, as the possibilities of a screw up can leave you in a comatose state for years."

The class was watching the exchange with smirking, fearful, and anticipatory looks on their faces, depending on which house they're in. It was like a tennis match as they turned to face each speaker, back and forth, back and forth.

Hermione was watching incredulously as her best friend degraded a teacher at the same time as throwing knowledge even she didn't have in his face. She was rather worried for her friend's wellbeing at the moment. It would not be good for him to get a detention on their first day back from summer holidays.

Snape's face showed fury and spite, but what Harry saw in his eyes was faint….pride? Why would Snape be proud of him? "What are the other uses of the Dreamless Sleep potion, at the lowest strength and in different doses?" The class waited with bated breath. They were positive he would trip up now.

Harry's face didn't change in anyway, "The potion may be used as a mild calming potion or a pain reliever, as it temporarily separates your emotions from your consciousness. It may also be used to deaden you to your surroundings, if that is required."

Immediately Snape bit out the next question, "What can cause it to be in-effective?" Harry just sighed once more, "If taken with Veritaserum or any truth potion it's ineffective, as well as if it's taken with any potion cause a change in physical appearance, or a strong calming potion...also, any potion with Moonflower Nectar renders it useless. It works well with all healing potions."

Snape sneered once more, "Well, it seems that you're not as stupid as you look. Well done." He walked back to his desk and sat down, while Harry began to work on his potion. The professor turned around and scanned the room with a look of disgust on his face, "Well, what are you all waiting on? GET BACK TO WORK!"

Everyone scurried to start their potions as a black-haired young man in the back row quietly worked on his, keeping to himself, even as his friends tried to draw him into conversation with their innocent queries to his 'new found' knowledge. He silently worked on the assignment (which he could do in his sleep) and began examining his feelings for different things in his life, including the professor in which whose class he was currently in.

_I haven't hated him since last year, I rather respect the man. However, something else is there as well. When I speak or verbally spar with him, several odd sensations and feelings overcome me. I'm filled with warmth and joy, as well as a rather embarrassing physical reaction. I find him handsome in a dark sort of way, and there's no denying the attraction. I feel drawn to him somehow. I wonder how he truly feels about me. Does he feel any sort of attraction, or affection? Probably not, who would feel things like that towards me? I'm just a worthless freak and a murderer. It's just another hopeless cause; I'd do best to forget about it._

Harry sighed heavily and bottled his completed potion. Looking around to see if anyone was watching him, he stuffed the extra vials of it inside his pocket, and then labeled the one he was going to turn in. He didn't notice the onyx black eyes that happened to catch the slight of hand.

_I wonder why Potter needs Dreamless Sleep. Hell, I wonder how he knew so much about it. The young man has become an enigma, one in which I intend to solve._

_Oh, and of course your attraction towards the young man has nothing to do with it. _Severus' inner voice sarcastically remarked._ No, of course not. Just because he happens to have a cute arse, does not mean I love him. _

_Who mentioned love? We were speaking about what he is hiding._ The voice remarked with false innocence. He inwardly snarled at the voice, but wisely remained silent.

Harry walked up to the desk and set the potion in front of Snape, who picked it up and scanned it appraisingly. He gave a (false!) long suffering sigh before remarking, "Twenty points for Mister Potter's perfect potion, and another twenty for the questions he answered earlier in the period. Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir?" quietly responded the shocked teen. "Stay after class, I must speak with you." Harry nodded, happiness sweeping through him, yet not shining through his mask and dead eyes, then sat back down. The rest of the class had frozen at Snape's proclamation, and were staring at the man with incredulity.

He snorted and drawled out, "Yes, Hell has indeed frozen over. Now, get back to work!" Whispers began to make their rounds as the group finished up and labeled their potions. Harry paid no attention and just sat at his seat, quietly reading a book until then end of the period.

Five minutes later, the bell rang to signal the end of the class, and a mad rush for the door was made. Harry waved off his friends, "I'll be fine. I'll see you in Transfiguration!", as they gave him doubtful looks but left anyway. He was still sitting in his seat, slowly packing his things, when the professor made his way over to the table.

"Mr. Potter?" He asked all traces of animosity replaced by pure neutrality. "Yes sir?" Harry answered weariness in his voice and on his face.

"Mr. Potter, how did you know the answers to the questions I asked you? I know they are not in the assigned book."

"I bought a few extra books for extra study; I do not want to be left behind." He said, as he stood up, and leaned against the desk.

"You could not have gotten all of that information from a book. Especially the part about the substitution of the Dragon's Blood. It is incredibly rare for someone to be allergic to Dragon's Blood, so no one bothers to find substitutions for it."

"With all due respect, sir, I am allergic to Dragon's Blood. I needed to find a substitution for it, so I did."

"Why are you taking the potion, Potter?"

Harry hesitated long enough to cause Snape to be suspicious (even if he hadn't seen him take the vials of the potion). "I am not, sir. I have no use for it." Snape stared into those dead eyes, and then subtly studied the young man before him. He was acting unusual. He noticed that there was a slight shimmer to his image. _That's odd, only glamour can cause that._ His eyes widened, especially when he took in the way Harry was standing.

He was leaning against the desk in a way to alleviate some pain or a limp. He held his bag on his left shoulder, even though he always uses his right, his wand was in poking out of his bag, when it was normally in his pocket, where it was easier to reach in an emergency. The only reason he wouldn't be able to reach inside his pockets was if his fingers had been broken.

Professor Snape grew suspicious, what was the young man hiding? He silently and wandlessly locked and warded the door, before confronting the student before him. "Mr. Potter, what are you hiding and why are you using glamour?"

Harry's eyes now widened as he frantically thought up an excuse, "I'm not hiding anything, sir, and the glamour is to hide my hair, as I haven't gotten it cut yet." Even to his own ears it sounded weak and false, and he mentally cringed. Snape just rolled his eyes.

"_Finite Incantum Maximaia" _The spells dropped and Snape gasped while Harry grimaced and moved to run. A quick _Stupefy_ cut that off. Snape quickly levitated him into his office and onto the small couch inside, then paused to get a good look at the boy. He magically removed Harry's robes and shirt before looking closely.

It was terrible; Harry had too many injuries to count. The most obvious being the bruises, cuts and welts all over him. It was also obvious the boy hadn't been fed in a while as you could see each rib and several of them were broken. Both of his eyes were blackened and his lip was split, he also had a deep gash on his brow.

Snape quickly covered the pale thin boy with a blanket before leaving his office and hurrying to the Great Hall, posting a sign excusing everyone from classes for the remainder of the day. He rushed up to the Head Table and over to the Headmaster as soon as he entered, whispering in Albus' ear.

"Albus, I need you in the dungeons along with Lupin and Minerva. Now."

"May I ask why?" the Headmaster's tone was curios.

"It's about Potter." Snape's voice became a growl as he remembered the state he left the boy in.

"What's he done now?" Dumbledore's voice sounded weary as he thought of the relations between to two.

"It's not about what he's done; it's about what was done to him!" he answered slightly frantic.

"I'm afraid, my dear boy, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Albus, it is of the utmost importance that you come with me immediately." the younger man's tone was insistent. With a small inward sigh, the Headmaster rose and motioned to the other two professors before following the Potions professor down and across the Great Hall. The black haired man stopped at the edge of the Gryffindor table and addressed the other members of the "Golden Trio".

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, it would most likely be beneficial for you to accompany the Headmaster and myself to my office. It seems that we have a problem with Mr. Potter." The two looked at Snape, then Dumbledore before glancing at each other and nodding together as they stood up.

The DADA and Transfiguration teachers were now standing behind the group and as one they all set off for the dungeons.

Hey ya'll! I hope ya'll don't mind my posting this story for Black Phoenix!

R & R feeds the muse


	2. The truth comes out

_**I do not own Harry Potter!**_

_**Warning: VERY GRAPHIC CHAPTER**_

_Blah_ thoughts

"Blah" speech

/blah/ Parseltongue

IXIXIXIXIX

**Memories of Hell: _Blood, Tears, and Realizations…_**

Ron was the first to walk into his Snape's office and see a stunned Harry lying half naked on the couch, severely injured.

"Bloody hell, you fucking bastard, what did you do to him?" he yelled at the black-haired man. Everyone else had stopped at the door at this statement.

Snape sneered, "You don't honestly think I would strike him, do you? Apparently he's been running around in a rather complex glamour for the past day or so. I realized this and removed it. I had to stun him to keep him from running off." The three other adults and two teens looked at each other in confusion.

"Professor, why would Harry need to use a glamour spell?" Hermione asked. The man's expression softened, "That's why we're here. I have an idea, but I'm not sure. I need the Headmaster's permission to use Legilimency." He glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded, and conjured enough chairs for everyone.

"This might be rather graphic, so if you feel you need to leave, do so." Everyone nodded and sat down. Snape followed their example, and then pointed his wand at Harry's temple before whispering '_multi-legillimans projecta'_. Immediately memories of Harry's life at the Dursley's were projected in front of the six.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Harry was a skinny, black-haired, green eyed three years old. He was wearing slightly too large clothes, hand-me-downs from his cousin Dudley, and was carrying a rag in one hand while holding up his pants in the other. Currently he was reaching towards the large glass swan on top of the coffee table in the parlor to clean it.

He was stretching as far as he could when the front door slammed and he lost his balance, knocking over the graceful swan as he fell. The glass figure fell directly on its elegant neck and, with a crack, broke off. Harry stood up and looked at the once beautiful sculpture with tears in his eyes.

(A/N: Baby talk ahead…)

He ran into the kitchen where his aunt was preparing lunch and buried his face in her leg, "Mama, I'm sorwy, I didin mean to broked the bird." Petunia had a small smile on her lips until she noticed who it was now attached to her leg. She sneered and kicked him off.

"You pathetic piece of filth, I am not, nor ever will be, your mother!" she screeched at him. He cowered, hurt in his eyes. "What did you break this time, you worthless freak?" He pointed to the parlor and followed after her when she stormed off. She shrieked when she saw the broken body of the once graceful swan, and picked up the small boy, throwing him in his cupboard as she passed into the kitchen.

Five hours later the front door slammed harder as Vernon came home from work, "Petunia, Dudley, I'm home!" "Dada, dada!" a slightly portly three year old with blond hair came tearing into the foyer from the kitchen. Vernon picked up the boy and hugged him as Petunia followed at a more sedate pace. She kissed he husband hello before the small family went into the kitchen to eat dinner.

After Dudley was put to bed, Petunia told Vernon of the occurrences earlier that day. Face purple with rage, he stormed over to Harry's cupboard and wrenched the door open. Harry was curled into a ball, trying to sleep when a large hand painfully grabbed his neck and pulled him from the cupboard. He was flung the floor as Vernon began to berate him. He tried to listen, but failed as Vernon backhanded him.

The man froze and wildly looked around as though waiting for something. When it didn't come, a malicious grin spread across his face as he began to hit and kicked his nephew. Harry didn't make a sound as the blows were inflicted upon his small body. After ten minutes of this, Harry was thrown back into his cupboard with many cuts and bruises, as well as a sprained wrist, broken ankle and concussion.

Harry had curled up in a ball, silently crying, as a golden glow surrounded him and the pain and blood disappeared. After his injuries healed, Harry fell asleep with a small smile on his face after murmuring a small, "Thank you, mum." to the darkness of the cupboard.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

The viewers had a hard time believing what they had seen, until the rest of the memories of the next three years showed much the same thing, sometimes worse. Often he was beaten with a belt and odd things around the house. Each time the golden glow came back and healed the boy. Many terrible things were done to him; however, nothing could have prepared them for what they saw next.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Vernon was in the parlor as Harry was washing dishes in the kitchen. Petunia had taken Dudley out shopping, as he had outgrown his newest clothes at an astounding rate. He had just finished up and was about to drain the sink when a hoarse voice from the parlor called out, "Boy! Bring me a cup of tea!" "Yes, Uncle Vernon!" Harry answered, already putting the kettle on the stove.

Ten minutes later, Harry handed a steaming cup of tea to his uncle. As he turned to leave, a hand grabbed his hair and pulled him back. "Did I dismiss you?" a voice hissed behind him. Harry shook his head, "No, sir." he whimpered as he felt the hot breath on his neck when Vernon whispered in his ear, "What do you think I should do about this?" Harry remained silent, knowing his uncle was going to beat him and determined not to make it any worse.

Vernon began punching and kicking the small boy repeatedly before pulling his shirt open and pouring the hot tea down his back. Harry screamed as the boiling liquid scalded his flesh. The beefy man began kicking him once more, moving him a little each time, until they reached the kitchen.

"Get up! Get up and get a rag to clean up the mess you made in the parlor!" Harry tried, but couldn't move. Vernon stomped away for a minute, but quickly came back with a butcher knife. He ripped the boy's shirt off and began to cut into his skin. Harry screamed, but was quickly silenced when he was backhanded.

'Lazy', 'Freak', and 'Burden' were carved onto various places on his body as he struggled to remain silent under his uncle's torture. Finally, the man ceased. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It was very short lived, however, as Vernon ripped off his remaining clothes and violently entered him.

Harry screamed and cried as his uncle grunted like a pig behind him. Blood poured out of his wounds and down his leg from the ultimate violation. Harry sobbed while Vernon took is innocence, crying for the pain and humiliation he was enduring.

When Vernon finished, he drug the boy out into the foyer and threw him into his cupboard, then proceeded to clean up the evidence of his misdeeds.

Harry curled up in a ball in his cupboard, pain felt through out his entire body. This time, after the golden g low, he continued crying because he finally realized that he was truly alone.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Everyone was crying when this scene finished playing. They couldn't believe what the poor young man lying in front of them had endured. They continued to watch as Vernon's sadistic 'games' continued. It seems that Petunia remained unaware of the full abuse Harry suffered at the hands of her husband, and Vernon made sure that no one found out.

The 'games' ceased once Harry started Hogwarts, but the beatings only became less frequent. That was, until the end of Fifth year.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Harry was backhanded as soon as he entered his bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive. He was sent flying in to the opposite wall. "No one threatens me! No one! You'll pay for this, boy! You'll pay for putting your freak friends up to this!" each word was punctuated by a punch or a kick. One of the most severe beatings he had had accompanied this statement, and this time, no golden glow.

The next few months were Hell on Earth for the young man as he was forced to do dozens of hard chores and was beaten at least once daily. He did write the required letters to the Order, with Vernon standing over his shoulder the whole time, all saying the same thing, he was fine, the Dursleys were being pretty nice and leaving him alone, etc. etc. Luckily, Vernon hadn't started his 'games' again.

His sleep, when he managed it, was far from restful until he began to brew the Dreamless Sleep potion like he had had to do the year before. He managed to get out secret orders for the ingredients at night time and keep the potion vials hidden underneath the loose floorboard in his room.

By the time September First rolled around, he was a mess. As soon as he stepped though the barrier at Platform 9 ¾ he felt the golden glow well up. He held it off and quickly slipped underneath his invisibility cloak and headed to the bathroom on board. Once inside, he released the pent up energy and the glow surrounded him, ten times brighter than before.

Completely healed from the beatings, he slowly made his way to an empty compartment and tried to get some sleep, away from the night mares that had been plaguing him since the Third Task and the Department of Mysteries.

His rest didn't last long as he heard his two best friends down the corridor. He quickly threw up a wandless concealing charm to cover his weight and the dark circles underneath his eyes. He spent the rest of the trip to Hogwarts acting like his 'old' self.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

"That's why he was so distant all last year. The night mares and what happened over the summer." Hermione gasped. Ron shushed her, "Mione, we'll talk about this later, just watch." She nodded and a new series of memories popped up.

The summer after sixth year was no where near as good as the last year, as the group would soon find out.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

Much the same as the year before, Harry was given a beating as soon as he stepped into his room. This time, when he slid into unconsciousness, he didn't wake up for two days, and when he did, he wished that he didn't.

He had been moved to the dank wet cellar of the Dursley's house. Not only that but he was stripped to his boxers and manacled to the wall. His immediate thoughts traveled along the lines of, "Oh, fuck. What now?" He didn't have to wait long to find out. A light appeared at the top of the stairs and Vernon's loud footsteps echoed down into the otherwise silent basement.

When Vernon's face entered Harry's view, he could see the lust and malicious glee in his eyes. Vernon pulled a chain next to where Harry sat and watched as he was dragged to his feet by the manacles and stuck trying to stand on his toes. Harry's arms seared with pain as they were almost ripped from their sockets.

Dursley wasted no time as he jabbed and kicked the young man like a human punching bag. After an hour of this, he brought out the butcher knife and began to carve in to his skin like he had almost ten years before. Harry gritted his teeth and bore the pain. Vernon hadn't been able to do so much as bring a whimper out of Harry since he was ten.

Weak and bloody, Harry hung on the manacles. He couldn't hold himself up anymore. Vernon opened his bonds and he immediately crumpled to the floor. He was quickly picked up by the back of his neck and flung onto a small, ratty mattress in the corner with another set of manacles imbedded in the wall.

He was once more incapacitated as his wrists were shoved into the cuffs. Harry suddenly realized what was happening when his boxers were ripped off of his bruises and broken body. He shut his eyes tight as Vernon was being particularly violent, and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

When his uncle noticed he wasn't screaming like he should have been, he grabbed the butcher knife and began carving as he grunted and sweated like the pig he was. Harry bit his lip harder but couldn't stop the silent tears that made their way down his cheek.

The next weeks followed the same routine. Vernon would come home and beat the shit out of Harry before raping him and knocking him out. He even had Dudley join in these sessions every now and then. The teenager acted like Christmas had come early every time he got to beat or rape the poor young man.

Harry had never fully appreciated the golden glow until now. He wished, desperately for it to return.

The day before Harry had to return to school, Petunia snuck down into the basement. She stood in shock and horror in front of her nephew, who was hanging by his wrists again. She rushed upstairs and twenty minutes later came back with an old sheet, a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a bottle of Iodine.

She gently cleaned and bound as many of his wounds as she could before helping him up the stairs and into the shower. An hour later and Harry was as clean as he could get and dressed in a clean pair of Dudley's hand-me-downs. As he fell asleep in his normal bed that night, he quietly thanked Petunia.

She smiled at him sadly, "I'm so sorry, Harry. It was the least I could do for you after what Vernon did. I swear I had no idea." a small tear slid down her cheek as she looked at the last part of her sister she had left.

"I know, Aunt Petunia. I'm pretty used to it though. He's been beating me since I was three and raping me since I was six. I know you didn't know, and he made sure that I wouldn't tell you. Thank you for helping me as much as you could." Petunia looked at him, horrified. She made her decision then, she was out of there as soon as morning came.

An hour before the sun rose, Petunia had Harry and their things in the second car and was driving away form the house on Privet Drive. She dropped Harry off at King's Cross and helped him get a trolley before telling him, "Harry, I hated your mother for being something I'm not, just as I hated you for that. Now, because of it, you're paying a price too high. I'm so sorry for treating you as I did these last sixteen years. I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you."

Harry hugged his aunt, causing her to stare at him in shock, "You already did, Aunt Petunia. You got me out of there and on my way to my home, Hogwarts. Don't worry about it, I forgive you." He hugged her once more and limped off to the barrier, sliding through, into the other side.

Petunia decided to get on the move before Vernon and Dudley came home from their 'camping trip'. God only knows where they really were.

Harry slipped into an empty compartment at the back of the Express before trying to heal any of his injuries. He managed to heal his broken and cracked ribs and his broken ankle, but that was all. He knew His shoulder was dislocated as well as his left arm broken. His right leg as well.

He threw up a complex concealing charm before writing out orders for his new school things and robes and sending them off with a concerned Hedwig. They would arrive at his dorm room before breakfast in the morning. He lay down after throwing several locking and notice-me-not charms on the compartment door, and tried to catch up on his sleep.

When the train stopped, he grabbed a carriage and found himself face-to-face with none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry just ignored the other teen and sat down, looking out the window. "What's wrong with you?" The concern in his voice startled Harry. He glanced over at the blond and muttered a quick, "Nothing." before turning back to the window. Draco raised his arm to touch his shoulder, but Harry flinched violently.

A knowing light entered Draco's eyes. "Show me.", he demanded. Harry flinched and shook his head, "There's nothing to show." "Bullshit, take off the concealing charms now." Harry was used to obeying and did so. Draco gasped, "Holy fuck!" Harry threw the charm back up and looked away. Draco studied the young man and announced, "I'll give you three days to tell someone or I'm telling Sev-Professor Snape." Harry glared at Draco, but remained silent the rest of the way.

When the carriage stopped, Harry got out as quickly as he could and slipped into the Great Hall and up into the Gryffindor dorms. Somehow bypassing the password. He limped in to the bathroom and took off his clothes, surveying the damage done to his body.

He had belt and whip marks crisscrossing his back too many times to count, as well as numerous cuts and bruises. Along with the broken and dislocated bones he noticed earlier, both wrists were broken as well. He could barley walk from the rawness due to his most frequent injury. He looked like he had miraculously survived a plane crash in the arctic. He obliviated the mirror and walked back in to the dorm.

The young man changed in to the ratty pajamas he had and walked over to his bed. With a large sigh and several muttered curses, Harry slipped into bed and fell into a restless sleep, filled with night mares, real and fantasy.


	3. Retribution

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

_Blah _thoughts

"Blah" speech

/blah/ Parseltongue

IXIXIXIXIX

**Hell and High Water: _Explanations, Plans and Inner Torment_**

Everyone in the room was shocked and appalled at the life the young man in front of them had lead. His friends and teachers felt horrified at not noticing and doing nothing. No one's eyes were completely dry.

Ron had his arms around a sobbing Hermione, who was crying at the injustice of the world, tears trailing down his own cheeks. "Why the hell didn't he tell us? We could have helped him, could have taken him away from those vile bastards!" The adults remained silent, each coming to their own conclusions of the broken boy in front of them.

Severus sighed and stood up; going over to his potions cabinet he retrieved several powerful healing potions, and then walked back over to the boy on the couch. He stared at the face of the young man, contemplating this change of appearances. The normally strong willful man was now a broken shell of what he had been.

Dumbledore bowed his head and addressed the Potions Master, "Severus, let me unbind his magic before you begin." Everyone stared at the Headmaster in shock and anger.

"I didn't know. I didn't know he needed it to heal or he wouldn't have needed it in the first place. I bound his magic over the last two summers because I feared a magical outburst. He's amazingly strong and powerful. His power has been bound at least partially since he came to Hogwarts. I couldn't risk him blowing up the school." The old man looked regretful and sorrowed as he revealed this information.

Hermione gasped, "You mean he has never felt all of his power?" Dumbledore nodded and looked away. Minerva looked outraged and Severus and Remus were furious. Before things could get out of hand the Headmaster took out his wand and muttered long string of Latin, waving his wand in intricate motions overtop of Harry.

A brilliant white light filled the room and everyone was blinded. After a good ten minutes the light died and hey could all see again. They looked over at the young man on the couch and let out gasps of surprise. Where a short scrawny broken boy once was, now lay a tall, firmly muscled, handsome, fully healed young man.

His hair now came to just past his shoulder blades and had a silver streak on one side. He was now about 6' 3" and had lean but firm muscles. The only scar on his body was the lightning bolt on his forehead and it was now white. His features had become more defined and aristocratic as he had lost his remaining baby fat.

Around his neck lay a silver chain and on the silver chain was a round silver amulet with runes around the edges and a lightning bolt intertwined with two serpents, one with onyx eyes, and one with startling silver. If you were to turn the amulet over you would see several more runes carved on to the back.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and gasps were once more heard from the group. Harry's normally apple green eyes were now a deep emerald with silver undertones. He glanced at the occupants of the room and searched his memory for anything to indicate his predicament and reveling in the magic singing in his veins.

"What are all of you, not to mention myself, doing here? Exactly where is here?" he and the others were shocked at the rich tenor that came out of his mouth. He looked himself over and groaned, "What happened now?"

Severus stepped forward and began explaining. First, Harry was livid at the invasion of privacy. Then, he was horrified to learn of the events they witnessed. Finally, he was deeply ashamed at his inability to hide his condition and the events themselves. Hermione noticed the barely veiled emotions and immediately engulfed him in a hug.

Startled and caught off guard, he flinched violently, causing everyone to look on in sympathy. He mentally berated himself as Hermione began to withdraw, and then wrapped his arms tighter around her, drawing comfort from the embrace. He didn't notice the pride filled looks on the faces of his professors.

Hermione slowly withdrew and grasped his chin gently before lifting so their eyes met, "Harry, you are not to blame for the way they treated you. It was wrong. You don't believe anything they said do you?" Harry ducked his head and murmured a negative. Knowing that Harry was lying, Mione began crying once more.

"You can't believe the things he said, mate. He's not right. You're a wonderful generous person, despite your background and we all love you for that." Ron put in, one of the rare times he showed not to be completely dense and to have some insight. Harry just looked away, ashamed.

Remus walked over and engulfed Harry in a tight hug, telling him how proud of him he was for being so strong. Harry just shook his head, "Moony, if I was strong, I wouldn't have let him do those things to me. I would have been able to fight back. But I couldn't because I'm too weak to defend myself from my bastard of an uncle and his demon spawn."

"Mr. Potter," Severus drawled. Harry looked up, "I've seen people go insane, plead for death, and break under less pain and torment. In our world, rape is a crime punishable by death without trial. It is so vile that even the worst Death Eaters will not commit it and you have endured it repeatedly since you were six. If that's not strength, I don't know what is."

Harry looked at him oddly, Snape had just astounded him. Severus seemed to know what was going through his head, "Mr. Potter, I haven't hated you since your Fourth Year. You proved yourself to be stronger than, I admit, I previously believed. I allowed the image of my view of your father to crowd my judgment. As for the way I've treated you since then, it was necessary for my role as spy."

Harry nodded, he understood he importance of the information that Snape gathered from the Death Eater ranks and their 'Lord'. It didn't make him any happier, though.

Minerva gathered the adults over in a corner, discussing something quietly, while Hermione and Ron talked with Harry.

"Why didn't you tell us, mate?"

"Ron, do you really think I was proud of the fact that my uncle could beat the shit out of me and accomplish something even Voldemort couldn't? Do you really think that I wanted the pity or more fame that this will bring with it? My uncle _raped _me, Ron. Do you really think I want everyone to know it?"

Ron blushed, "Right, sorry. You still could have told us though."

Harry sighed, "I know that _now_, but I didn't even an hour ago now did I? I was afraid you would think I'm even more of a freak than my uncle does. I'm ashamed, Ron. I'm ashamed I couldn't do anything to stop it, and ashamed that it happened in the first place. I mean, I obviously must have done something to deserve it."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! You did nothing to deserve that, and if it takes me the next twenty years to pound that into your head, I'll do it!" Hermione screeched, causing Harry to flinch slightly and pale. She quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know, Mione, I'm just used to pain after loud voices." His friends looked at him sympathetically and he scowled.

The Professors came back over and sat down. Dumbledore looked at Harry and took of his half moon glasses, cleaning them on his robes. He looked every bit his 150 some-odd years, "Harry, I'm afraid we'll have to press charges." Harry paled drastically

"No! If I do that, then everyone in the Wizarding World will know, Voldemort will try to use it against me and Merlin knows what will happen to Vernon and Dudley." he protested vehemently.

Remus sighed, but knew they had to press the point, "Harry, they need to be punished for what they did to you. No one, I repeat, _NO ONE, _gets away with rape or child abuse in our world."

"But they don't live in our world; they live in _their_ world, the _muggle_ world."

"Yes," Snape interjected, "but they did these things to a _Wizarding_ child."

"I haven't been a child in a _long_ time." Everyone sighed again.

Snape started once more, "Think of it this way, what would you do if Hermione had the same things happen to her?"

"Honestly?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

"Honestly, I would find those who did it and torture them for what they did to her, before getting them a Dementor's Kiss and throwing their arses in the middle of a Death Eater Meeting to be tortured and played with to the pleasure of Voldemort's minions." Everyone flinched, but looked thoughtful.

Harry saw the looks and added to what he said, "But, I'm not Hermione." No one looked fazed and continued their thoughts, Harry silently cursing his big mouth. Soon, Remus gathered everyone up and they left the room to talk together. Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.

Ten minutes later, everyone was back. Severus looked at Harry before stating, "We've taken your suggestion to heart and are planning a little excursion for tonight. Care to join us?"

Harry shook his head and groaned again, "No, if I start enjoying other people's suffering, I'll wind up the next Voldemort, torturing everyone for fun and killing to feel the power. I know I'll laugh and smile if I go and I strongly ask you to not do this."

Everyone looked at him shocked. First, because he could admit that he'd enjoy it so easily, and see that it was possible for him to turn and was keeping it from happening. Second, because this young man deserved revenge more than anyone else and he's denying it. Last, because he felt it was wrong to hurt the Dursleys' but apparently fine for them to hurt him.

"Harry, there's a difference between torturing for pleasure and fun than exacting rightful retribution." Dumbledore somberly told the younger man. Everyone then turned to look at the Headmaster, in shock that the "Pillar of Light" Albus Dumbledore was saying such things. "You are also conscious of the risk of turning and trying to prevent it. That alone prevents you from turning to Dark Magick. You, of all people; deserve revenge for what you had to endure there."

"No," Harry whispered, "No, I don't. Think about it…why did Voldemort come after my parents? To get to _me_. Why did Ginny get taken into the Chamber of Secrets? Because Tom Riddle heard about _me_ through Ginny and my so-called 'great' feats and wanted to kill _me_. Why did Pettigrew escape in my Third Year? Because _I_ prevented Remus and Sirius from killing him. How did Voldemort come back? Because _I_ let Pettigrew escape and he used _my_ blood in that god-forsaken ritual. Why did Cedric die? Because _I _told him we could tie and to take the cup at the same time as _me_. Why is Sirius dead? Because _I _followed a false vision to the Department of Mysteries and he came to rescue _me_. Not to mention the numerous people who have been killed or tortured because Old Voldie was pissed off _at me_, or the many times my friends have gotten hurt or almost killed because _I drug them into a dangerous situation_. No, if _I _deserve anything, it _was what happened _to me."


	4. Concern and Plots

AN: This is _**SLASH!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_! If you don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the rest of the group. If I did there would be some slashy goodness in the books and Sirius wouldn't die

AN: Sorry for not updating in forever but it has been Hell trying to get the time. I will update more often now though and will try to update again soon. Next chappie, the Conviction!

"It is a rare person that can admit something like that, Potter." A silky voice said from behind the group. The young man stood at 6'1, he had a muscular form, but was still slender. His skin was pale, but seemed to glow a soft gold color. His hair was a white blonde that fell in waves down his back. He walked into the room on long powerful legs.

Stopping next to Harry, he reached out and brushed a long dark lock off his face. "If you don't wish to go, don't. I'll stay with you. Although, Father will want to go along as well." The man looked at Severus," He is on his way here. He had a few things he needed to get."

"Who the _HELL_ are _**YOU!?" **_Ron demanded, all but shouting at the young man. The blonde blinked, and then a very familiar smirk graced his full lips," I'm Draco."

"Bloody HELL! You are _**HOT!"**_ Ron blurted out.

"What happened to you, Malfoy? You didn't look like that at the Welcome Feast." Hermione asked softly as a blush crept across her cheeks.

Draco's smirk grew," I was using a Glamour Charm. Father suggested it until I wanted to show my inheritance."

Harry blinked his empty eyes at the Adonis claiming to be Draco." Why, Malfoy?"

Draco's silver eyes met Harry's dead emerald green orbs. "It's Draco if you don't mind." He said then added in reply," It's time to stop acting like children. We are adults, this war comes before petty arguments and grudges. Alliances can be formed if we look pass all the labels we have given each other. House Unity is important." Draco turned to Hermione," Granger, I did not mean it when I called you Mudblood. It was a front I had to use until I was able to be me."

The bushy haired girl studied Draco in silence for a few minutes. It felt like days. She walked over and smiled at Draco," It's Hermione, if you don't mind." she said in reply. He knew he was forgiven. "I won't promise to trust you right away, Draco but we can try to be friends." She said honestly.

Draco nodded," I understand, Hermione. I'd expect no less from one of the greatest witches of our time.

Hermione blushed.

Ron hid his jealous glare behind a mask of laughter. Hermione was **HIS! **Draco is scum! He promised himself he would get Draco to show his true colors, no matter what.

The room lapsed into silence. It was broken moments later by the ticking of a clock Severus had on his desk. Remus walked over to Harry and knelt down in front of him," How about this, we promise to wait until charges have been filed to do any physical harm to the Dursleys." Remus said softly, neglecting to add that Wizarding Laws allow the family and friends of the victim one unsupervised hour alone with the culprits after sentencing has been dealt.

Harry was quiet for a few minutes, and then finally agreed. "Alright. I'll press charges." He said with an emotionless voice.

Remus smiled sadly," I'll take you today, as soon as you get ready. If you want to take anyone else with us, you may." He said softly.

Dumbledore spoke up, having stayed silent most of the time," I need Mr. Weasley to remain here. There are a few things we need to discuss. I would prefer it if you would take everyone else with you though. It would not only be comfort but also protection."

Remus nodded looked at Harry," It's up to you Harry." Harry nodded in reply.

Remus turned to the others," Alright, if everyone would prepare. I'd like to leave within the hour. We will meet by the lake."

Everyone nodded and headed off to prepare. Dumbledore turned to Ron," If you would follow me, we have much to talk about." Ron nodded and followed silently behind the Headmaster.

Harry walked quietly beside Hermione. He was nervous about how she would act around him now that she knew his secret_. 'She'll probably hate me now. She'll want to stop being my friend. Who wants to be friends with a weak freak like me anyways? I'm nothing more than used goods.'_

Hermione peeked at Harry from the corner of her eyes. _'He seems worried. I hope he doesn't think I hate him. I better talk to him.' _

"Harry? Are you alright?" She asked softly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Harry shook his head and turned his dead eyes to look at her," 'Mione…are you still my friend? I mean…I understand if you don't want to be anymore…I. just wanted to know… Never mind. Forget I asked." He said hurriedly and he started to walk faster towards the Gryffindor entrance.

"Harry!" Hermione called out as she chased after him. She caught up with him outside the portrait. Gently she caught his sleeve and pulled him to a stop. "Harry, Stop!

I _**am**_ still your friend. I always will be. You don't have to worry. You are a brother to me and I will always be there for you." She said softly as she cupped his face in her hands.

Harry smiled softly at her, "Thank you." He said then turned from her and spoke the password," Butter Beans."

Quickly both went to their dorms to get ready for the trip to the Ministry.

Draco followed Severus into his private quarters. "Severus, do you think Harry looks rather different now?"

"Albus unbound his powers a short while ago. He got a full boost and changed to how he should look." Severus called out from his room. He walked out a moment later holding his coat over his left arm.

Draco looked up from the Potions book he had been reading and stared. Severus was wearing Muggle clothes; a black button down dress shirt donned his broad chest and was tucked into tight black jeans. He wore heavy boots on his feet.

"You look gorgeous Severus." Draco said as he wiped drool from his chin. Severus smirked wickedly, "Of course I do. Now let's go." He aid as he tossed Draco's coat to him from its hanging place by the entrance.

Remus walked to his rooms with a heavy heart. _'I should have paid more attention. I should have taken him in. He's my family Damn It!'_ he growled at himself as he walked into his room. He donned an old flannel shirt with a pair of old worn blue jeans that were white in the stress areas.

Remus looked in the mirror and sighed heavily. It was times like this when he wished the most for the other Marauders to be with him, tell him what to do, give him advice. He shook his head; this was not the time to be moping. Harry needed his help. With one last look in the mirror he grabbed his coat and headed towards the lake.

Everyone arrived at the designated time. Remus looked to make sure everyone was there when he noticed an extra person. Lucius was standing silently next to Draco.

"Everyone ready?" Remus asked and with a nod from the group he held out a rubber duck. Everyone placed a finger on it and felt a pull behind their naval.


	5. Convictions

AN: This is SLASH

AN: This is _**SLASH!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_! If you don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the rest of the group. If I did there would be some slashy goodness in the books and Sirius wouldn't die

AN: Sorry for not updating in forever but it has been Hell trying to get the time. I will update more often now though and will try to update again soon.

**Chapter 5: Conviction**

The Main entrance to the Ministry was noisy as Witches and Wizards bustled their way from place to place. Nobody noticed when a group appeared out of thin air by the Portkey entrance. Remus held out a hand to help Harry stay upright and led the way over to the main desk. A large man sat behind it with a nameplate saying Butch.

Remus raised a brow at the man and quietly spoke up, "Excuse me. Where do we go to report a crime and press charges?" He asked softly.

The large man looked up from his book and eyed the group. "Level 4 Department of Aurors, Laws and Punishment." He said as he sat up and placed his book to the side."I'll need to see your wands first to register them." He said and held out his hand. Reluctantly each person passed up their wand and Remus gave them to the man. He placed them on a machine and sat back as it rattled to work.

Butch got a good look at the group and raised a brow when he realized whom he had in front of him. The wands came to a whining stop and the lid popped open. He dug out the wands and passed them to Remus as a long piece of paper came out of the machine like a receipt. He looked it over and called out a few of the wands," Phoenix core, fifteen inches. Holy wand. Dragon heart-string core, fourteen inches, maple." He looked at the group and with a nod of confirmation he pierced the parchment on a rod on his desk and motioned them by, "Have a good day Mr. Potter." he said as he went back to his book.

Harry and the group managed to get an empty elevator and everyone piled in. Remus pressed 4 and up they went.

Harry slowed as they neared the Law and Punishment entrance. Remus placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to his ear, "Don't worry Harry. Everything will be alright."

Harry nodded and opened the door. Yet another desk blocked their path, but a bubbly young woman manned the desk here. She smiled at the group," What can I help you with?" she asked in a scarily perky voice.

Harry mumbled something in a low voice that caused Remus to snort and Severus to raise a dark brow in amusement. Lucius smiled at the girl,"We would like to speak with someone about pressing charges if there is someone available."

The perky girl blushed at him and nodded,"Just a sec and I'll check." She said as she jumped up from her desk, upsetting several files and dashing down the hall. Severus smirked at Lucius, "I do believe you made that poor girl lust after you Lucius. She'll be heart broken to know you're taken."

Lucius smirked back and brushed his hair off his shoulder, "I can't help it if she thinks otherwise. I didn't encourage her Severus."

Severus rolled his eyes as the perky girl came back only to blush when she looked at Lucius. "Madame Bones is available. Cubicle 16."She said as she walked back to her desk, running into it as she did.

Remus shook his head and led the way down the hall. After a short walk the odd group found cubicle 16 empty except for a woman of about 28 with wild blond hair that fell in curls around her face. Remus cleared his throat causing the young lady to jump. She jerked around and smiled, "Oh, Hello, I'm Madame Bones-"she started to say until she recognized several of the people before her, "Harry? Remus? Severus? What are you doing here?" She asked as she rose and walked over to the group.

"We are here to file formal charges against Muggles." Lucius said as he stepped forward.

Bones blinked then motioned for the group to enter her cubicle. Harry was led to a chair in front of her with Remus on his left and Hermione on his right. The rest we standing around the area. She studied the group then directed her questions to Remus," Alright, what is your purpose here today? I know I asked already but this is now being documented." She said as she motioned to a quill next to her that was busily writing on parchment as they spoke.

Remus nodded in understanding then replied, "We are here to press charges of child abuse and willful neglect of a minor."

Bones blinked then asked, "Whom are you pressing charges on?"

"My Relatives." Harry replied, "Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

Several of the people jumped when he spoke having not gotten use to his deeper voice. Bones turned her questions to Harry, "Harry I'm going to have to ask you several questions. They may be difficult for you to answer. I can clear everyone out if it will help, but I can't promise not to make you uncomfortable." She said with obvious regret in her voice.

"They can stay, they know most everything anyways." He said with a dead voice then added, "Ask what you need to."

She nodded and pulled an odd device out of her drawer and placed it on her desk. "This is an Alluvion Stone. It detects how truthful a person is being. If you are telling the truth it will stay green and no sound will be heard. If you lie it will turn red and will alert me with continuous high beeps. If it is only a small lie it will be grey with a continue low beeps. You will then be required to explain what you fibbed about." She explained, "It is required I use it as a back up to your statement." Harry nodded in understanding and she continued.

"Have there ever been and times when you were left without food?'

"Several times." He answered in the same dead voice.

The stone stayed silent.

"What are the longest and shortest times?"

"Shortest was 3 days the longest was 6 day."

"Was there any physical abuse?"

"Yes"

"Can you show me any marks?"

Remus answered instead," He's been healed. He does have scars. Although, we have memories of what he looked like if that will help."

Bones nodded and rose, walking to a set of cabinets behind her desk. She opened the doors only to retrieve a basin like bowl of silvery water and brought it over to her desk. "You can put the memories in here." She said to Remus then turned back to Harry, "I need to see the scars."

Slowly Harry rose and pulled off his robe, leaving his shirt and jeans still on. He reluctantly pulled his shirt up and off revealing several scars slashing across his chest. Bones gasped at them.

"What caused these? They look like whip marks."

"That's because some are."

If Madame Bones had still been holding the basin it would of hit the ground. She stared in shock at Harry until Severus cleared his throat.

"What did he use Harry?" Bones asked in a weak voice.

"Anything he wanted." Harry said as he put his shirt down and sat once again next to Remus.

Bones took a moment to collect herself then resumed with the questions, "Can you tell me what weapons were used?"

Harry closed his eyes then answered in the same dead voice," His favorite the whip and knives. He also used belts, shoes, books. Anything small but would still cause harm."

Madame Bones look over at the device hoping this was a lie. When it remains silent she rubbed her face and took a deep breath. Gaining a bit of calm again she started again,"Was there any verbal abuse? If so what sorts of things were said?"

"Yes there was verbal abuse. They said I was worthless, a freak, called my father a lazy drunk. I didn't know how they died until Hagrid came for me. I didn't know my name until I started grade school, they always called me boy."

Bones took control of the quill and scribbled a bit on the parchment then rose from her seat. "Alright, Harry I need you to come with me. Regulations require I have a certified Healer of our staff check to see to your scars and if there are any other injuries that you still have. I'm sorry, but your friends and family cannot come with you."

Harry nodded and stepped forward.

Bones looked at the group, "I'll have someone come talk to you in a moment."

The group remained silent; each shocked at how bad Harry had it.

"Excuse me."

The group turned as one to the young man in the doorway," The Dursleys have been brought in. If you wish you are allowed to invoke the right of family retribution."

Remus's eyes turned gold," We wish to invoke retribution."

The man nodded and led the way.

The group had come to a stop 5 floors down outside of a large steel door.

"Vernon Dursley is behind this door. He is the only one you may seek retribution from since Petunia didn't hit Harry and the son is under aged, although Petunia will be punished as well." The man said as he opened the door and stepped back to allow the group entrance.

Remus led the group into the large steel room and stopped before Vernon. Remus's eyes glowed gold and his fangs lengthened. Severus stopped next to him. A dark mist seemed to rise up from nowhere and surround his body. Draco was on the other side of Remus. His grey eyes turned silver and seemed to glow eerily. A wind like air surrounded the trio.

Hermione smiled Slytherin like, "They will get our revenge." She said softly, but loud enough everyone else heard. She walked forward and stepped in front of the trio; facing Vernon. "You Vernon Dursley have been convicted by Wizard law for child abuse, and neglect. Wizard Law allows the family and friends one hour to seek revenge for the victim," Hermione felt the magic educed wind pick up around her and smiled evilly and slapped Vernon, "It has begun." She walked out of the way and returned to her place with the others.

Remus lashed out knocking Vernon to the ground. Severus, Draco and Remus the surrounded him, "You dare to touch my cub. You dare anger wizards." Remus laughed darkly, "You pissed off the wrong people."

Vernon looked up at the men in shock, "You can't harm me. It's against your laws to harm my kind. Only dark wizards break laws. That Freak even told us when that murderer of a godfather of his broke free."

Remus's eyes glowed brighter, a beastly grin on his face, "Didn't Harry tell you? _I'm_ a Dark Creature and these two _are_ Dark Wizards."

Vernon looked at the men in fear.

Punches and kicks flew out and littered the fat body of Vernon. They stopped then pulled out their wands. Time was almost up, but there were a few curses to leave Vernon with.

Remus started," _Memoria Poena_."

Severus followed, " _Nullus Sermo_."

Draco finished, "_Sentio poena_"

Vernon coughed roughly but managed to yell," What did you _freaks_ do to me!?"

Draco smirked," Remus made it so you shall _remember_ the pain you inflicted to Harry. Severus made it so you can't _tell_ anyone about these spells or what you did to Harry and I made it so you will _feel_ the pain you inflicted to Harry."

The group walk to the door when it opened revealing Madame Bones, " Times up. Harry is in the main lobby."

The group left towards the elevators leaving a screaming Vernon behind them.


End file.
